Le choeur des femmes
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Hermione s'était battue toute sa vie. Pour être une enfant différente, pour être une sorcière née-moldue, pour être une femme. Comment trouvait-elle encore la force ? 'C'était simple, disait-elle, ce n'était pas que son combat. C'était celui de tout un groupe, de milliers de femmes. Et si elle ne se battait pas pour elle, elle se battrait au moins pour les autres.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte est depuis longtemps dans mes tiroirs et PiccolinaSandra m'a convaincu de le poster après l'avoir corrigé, merci à toi pour ton travail et tes conseils !**

 **Malgré le sujet inhabituel, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même !**

 **.II.**

 _« On me traite de féministe lorsque mon comportement ne permet pas de me confondre avec le paillasson. »_ (Rebecca West)

Elle venait de faire un long discours sur l'importance de l'égalité homme-femme, elle y avait mis toute sa conviction, et même comme ça, Harry sentait que le public, majoritairement composé d'hommes, comme la plupart des organismes de pouvoir aujourd'hui, était peu emballé à l'idée de se battre pour une cause dont ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt, pire, qu'ils trouvaient incompréhensible. Ils s'entendaient tous pour dire que le viol, c'était mal et que les hommes battant leur conjointe était un fléau. Mais la réalité, c'était qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins misogynes. Ils appelaient parfois leurs collaboratrices par des mots peu flatteurs, reluquaient leurs assistantes comme si elles étaient de la viande et manquaient régulièrement de respect aux femmes occupant un poste équivalent, ou (plus rarement) supérieur au leur.

Harry croyait beaucoup à la notion d'exemple. Et lorsqu'il voyait l'assemblée, censée regrouper les personnages les plus à même de diriger le pays, il prenait peur. Ce n'était clairement pas à eux qu'il pensait lorsqu'on lui parlait de respect ou d'honnêteté. Il méditait sur l'éducation qu'il tentait de donner à ses fils, prônant l'égalité. Il réfléchissait au monde qu'il allait laisser à sa fille Lily. Un monde où elle devrait se battre plus férocement que ses frères, car elle était une fille. Il était heureux que des femmes comme Hermione se battent pour toutes les petites filles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être défaitiste.

Il se souvenait de leur jeunesse, lorsqu'ils avaient tout juste la vingtaine. C'était leur grand jeu avec Ron, voir combien de temps il fallait pour qu'Hermione réagisse à une réflexion misogyne. C'était puéril et un peu idiot mais à l'époque, ils trouvaient qu'elle sur-réagissait.

Et puis un jour, Ron et lui étaient à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les trois. Ils devaient réviser un examen pour leur formation d'Auror mais le manque de motivation se faisait sentir. Ils avaient entendu la porte claquer et ils s'étaient étonnés qu'Hermione rentre aussi tôt.

Elle avait une petite routine quand elle passait le pas de la porte. D'abord, poser son sac sous la patère, puis accrocher son manteau. Elle enlevait ses chaussures, qu'elle posait à côté de son sac. Elle respirait un grand coup, semblant apprécier d'être rentrée à la maison, puis passer la porte du salon. Cette routine lui prenait environ quarante secondes. Cela faisait rire les garçons, mais automatiquement, ils regardaient la porte quarante secondes après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.

Mais ce jour-là, Hermione ne parut pas sur le pas de la porte. Ils étaient en train de se demander s'ils devaient aller voir lorsqu'elle arriva. Le sourire qu'elle tenta de leur faire, ne leur permit pas d'oublier ses yeux rouges et à quel point ses épaules étaient basses. Harry la prit dans ses bras, pendant que Ron allait à la cuisine faire chauffer de l'eau pour un thé. Après un certain nombre de câlins et de cajoleries, elle accepta de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Comme à son habitude, elle avait pris le bus pour rentrer. Elle détestait les Cheminettes et il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du Square. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, son esprit voguant de la journée écoulée à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Et puis, elle sentit quelque chose passer sur ses fesses. Le monde se pressait autour d'elle, le bus était plein de gens rentrant du travail, de l'école. Elle pensait à une erreur_, une inattention. Mais la sensation s'était répétée. Elle s'était retournée pour signaler à la personne de faire attention, lorsqu'elle tomba sur le propriétaire de la main. Et au clin d'œil et au sourire libidineux qu'il lui fit, il était tout à fait au courant de l'emplacement de sa main et ce n'était pas une « inattention ».

Bien sûr, elle savait que ces comportements existaient. Elle avait toujours dit que si ça lui arrivait à elle, elle hurlerait, elle remettrait le type à sa place, elle le giflerait. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle s'était statufiée. Ni véhémence, ni fureur. Juste une profonde sidération. Quelqu'un la touchait, sans son consentement. Comment ? … Pourquoi ? … Dans la tête de qui, toucher les fesses d'une femme, à la faveur du monde dans le bus, était une idée acceptable ?

Elle ne hurla pas. Elle ne le frappa pas. Elle resta presque apathique, en le regardant sortir à son arrêt. Et cette apathie l'avait habitée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du bus et qu'elle rejoigne la maison. C'est sur le pas de la porte qu'elle réalisa. On l'avait touchée sans son consentement. Ce qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres, elle venait de le vivre. Et la colère qui l'enflammait lors des discussions, ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. Il n'y avait que du désespoir, et de l'incompréhension.

Dans les bras d'Harry, elle demanda à voix haute :

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui faire penser que j'étais intéressée ? Ou est-ce ma manière d'être habillée ? Est-ce que je ne sur-réagis pas ?

Les garçons étaient médusés. Leur Hermione doutait. Leur meilleure amie pensait réellement que, peut-être, c'était de sa faute, ou que peut-être, ce n'était pas si grave. C'était grave. C'est ce qu'ils lui répétèrent. C'était grave, elle n'y était pour rien, elle pouvait réagir comme elle le voulait, c'était toujours une réaction appropriée.

Le paradoxe était splendide : eux qui s'étaient tant moqués de cette colère qui leur semblait exagérée, ils tentaient de la lui ré-insuffler, pour qu'elle puisse continuer à se battre.

Ce souvenir avait beaucoup hanté le Survivant. Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, Ron avait proposé maintes fois de prendre le bus avec elle. Elle avait refusé, ne voulant pas céder à la peur. Mais elle était devenue un peu plus craintive, un peu plus paranoïaque, un peu plus virulente aussi. Ça les avait fait réfléchir. Combien de leurs amies avaient subi / subissaient / subiraient des attouchements dans les transports en commun ? Combien d'entre elles avaient subi les insultes, les remarques graveleuses, les tentatives de drague lourdes qui mettaient mal à l'aise ? Avaient-elles subi pire ? Soudainement, Harry avait eu envie de s'excuser. Pour toute ces fois où il n'avait pas vu, pas su, ce que ses congénères subissaient. Pour ne pas avoir réagi quand il avait vu une femme se disputer avec un homme l'importunant. Et il espérait que la prochaine fois, il réagirait différemment, qu'il serait de ceux qui interviendraient.

Depuis ce jour-là, ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté. Il faisait attention à Ginny, même si cette dernière râlait gentiment contre cette protection. Il était très attentionné avec Lily, lui expliquant que les victimes n'avaient jamais de responsabilités, qu'importe ce que d'autres personnes pouvaient dire. Il avait expliqué à ses fils ce qui n'était absolument pas acceptable comme comportement. Mais il n'était pas idiot. C'était une goutte d'eau dans cet océan qu'était le monde. Il y aurait toujours des gens qui pensent que la femme était à disposition. Cela le rendait fou, d'imaginer, sa femme, sa fille, ses amies comme des victimes. Cette impression que sa petite fille était une brebis au milieu des loups lui donnait envie de lui trouver un chaperon. Ginny avait éclaté de rire à cette idée, avant de murmurer férocement que cela avait intérêt à être une blague. Elle l'avait empêché de donner des cours d'auto-défense à Lily mais avait accepté la bombe au poivre. Enfin, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il risquait de faire peur à sa fille, et que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution.

Il s'était calmé (un peu). Mais le comportement de certaines personnes continuait de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Et voir les politiques s'en laver les mains, comme si aucun d'eux n'était marié, père, ou même capable d'empathie, le rendait furieux et défaitiste.

Après la réunion, les deux amis s'étaient assis dans le bureau d'Harry. Le discours fini, quelques mains avaient été serrées, on avait pris des photos pour prouver que le Ministère s'investissait dans la lutte pour l'égalité homme-femme, et tout le monde était retourné à sa vie, sans plus de pensées pour tous ces « 1 Homme sur deux » qui étaient des femmes et qui voyaient leur vie se compliquer pour une chose qu'elles n'avaient pas choisie.

Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil, serrant une tasse de thé entre ses mains. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et remonté ses jambes sous elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry se sentit admiratif pour cette femme qui se battait depuis ses 8 ans. Pour avoir le droit d'être différente des autres enfants, pour pouvoir être une sorcière née-moldue, pour pouvoir être une femme. Une question le taraudait pourtant, alors il finit par la lui poser, presque timidement :

 **\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?**

Elle releva la tête et le fixa sans comprendre.

 **\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée de toujours te battre ?**

Malgré elle, sa bouche se crispa avant de se détendre, se souvenant que ce n'était pas Harry qui était la source de sa colère.

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Chaque matin, je suis fatiguée. Face aux horreurs des hommes, j'ai envie de baisser les bras. Les mots sont des poignards. Chaque fois que quelqu'un dit, homme comme femme, qu'embrasser quelqu'un de force, c'est « bon enfant » (1), chaque** **fois** **qu'on envoie une petite fille, se changer parce que sa tenue est « inadéquate » (2), chaque fois qu'un adulte fait la leçon à une jeune fille sur « comment elle doit s'habiller » (3), j'ai envie de hurler. Littéralement. De frapper ces idiots. De me crever les oreilles aussi. Quand un homme m'explique que l'avortement, c'est un « confort » (4). Que si je ne travaillais pas, un homme aurait mon poste et que le chômage serait moins important (5). Quand une femme lorgne sur les jambes qui dépassent de ma jupe et me jauge ensuite, parce qu'apparemment, c'est une insulte (6). Quand un homme me fait un regard libidineux, qui me donne envie de me cacher, alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal (7). Quand on me klaxonne (8). Quand j'ai l'impression d'être moins autorisée à me déplacer dans l'espace public qu'un homme (9). C'est insidieux. Il n'y a pas de coup, pas de marque, pas de blessure.** **Tu ne peux pas dire « Il m'est arrivé ceci ». C'est une sensation de malaise, rien qui ne soit prouvable, rien qui ne soit réellement pris au sérieux.** **Mais quand des femmes évitent des rues, je pense qu'on peut affirmer qu'il y a un problème.**

 **Mais, tu sais ce que c'est, le pire ? C'est que, certains jours, je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave. Je sais ce que je vaux. Pourquoi est-ce important que le reste du monde le sache ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose si on m'appelle « ma jolie », plutôt que Madame. Ou choisir la longueur de ma jupe en fonction de ce que la majorité estime. Qu'il y a des choses plus graves que de se faire raccompagner chez soi le soir.**

 **\- Alors, pourquoi tu continues à te battre ?**

 **\- Pour les autres.**

Le silence qui marqua cette réponse était teinté d'une certaine solennité.

 **\- Qu'ils me manquent de respect s'ils le veulent. Mais je continuerai à me battre pour la femme harcelée au travail. Pour la fille de mon âge qui, n'ayant pas d'ami pour la raccompagner chez elle, a décidé de rentrer seule, et à qui il sera arrivé** **[e]** **malheur. Qui aura le courage de porter plainte. Et à qui, la première phrase que l'on va adresser ne sera pas « On peut appeler quelqu'un ? » ou même le ô-combien-banal « tout ira bien » mais « Vous étiez habillée comme** **ça** **?! ». Je me battrai pour la mère débordée, proche de la dépression, qui n'ose pas appeler au secours parce qu'on l'a persuadé** **e** **qu'une maman, ça gérait la maternité sans souci et sans aide.**

 **Si je ne mérite pas de reconnaissance, si j'arrive à me persuader que ce n'est pas si grave, que ma vie n'est pas horrible et que je dois être contente de ce que j'ai, c'est un affront que je ne leur** **ferai** **pas. Elles méritent d'être aidées, aimées, soutenues, comme n'importe quel citoyen ! Si ce n'est pas pour moi que je me bats, alors ce sera pour elles.**

Ces mots sonnaient bien, c'était une musique enchanteresse. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Il s'en voulu d'être aussi cynique. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était son rôle, de le lui dire.

 **\- Tu ne le verras jamais, tu le sais ? Ce monde merveilleux, où hommes et femmes cesseront de s'opposer, pour s'entraider.**

Elle lui sourit, doucement, tendrement. Comme une femme ayant tout vu de l'injustice du monde sourit face à la candeur d'un enfant. Comme si elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas les blesser ou remettre en cause son combat, mais juste la préserver d'une déconvenue.

 **\- Je sais. Et mes enfants non plus. Mais, j'espère que, dans des décennies, on l'obtiendra, cette égalité. Et dans les livres d'histoire, on parlera de « milliers de femmes qui se sont battues ». Et tu vois, dans ce millier, il y aura moi. Je ne me tairai pas.**

 **Et tu sais, on n'est jamais seule dans l'injustice. Quand je pense que je me bats pour rien, seule, David contre Goliath, je regarde autour de moi. Je vois les autres mener leur propre combat. Ça me réchauffe le cœur. On n'est jamais seule dans l'injustice, on n'a jamais froid quand nos sœurs se pressent autour de nous.**

 **.II.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! C'est un peu comme un cri du cœur qui a eu besoin de sortir, du coup, puisque c'est écrit, je partage ^^**

 **Source des exemples :**

 **mon collègue**

 **voir régulièrement les titres des journaux**

 **les réseaux sociaux, sous chaque titre parlant d'une étudiante renvoyée chez elle pour se changer, d'une femme violentée etc.**

 **Marine Le Pen, mars 2012**

 **Je sais qu'un homme politique l'a dit. C'est aussi un article du Figaro.**

 **, (7), (8), (9) expériences personnelles et/où de copines**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews (auxquelles il faut que je réponde ! Promis, je le fais!), vos** _ **favorite**_ **et vos** _ **follow**_ **!**

 **En souhaitant un bon week-end,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : le titre est une référence au livre de Martin Winckler « Le choeur des femmes », un livre que je vous recommande chaudement !:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Ceci est une suite non prévue, écrite d'une traite lors d'une soirée fatigante ! J'ai été très étonnée que le premier texte plaise autant, aussi je continue dans ma lancée, il y aura peut-être d'autres chapitres mais je ne peux absolument pas donner ni de date, ni de situations ni même s'ils arriveront vraiment !**

 **Merci à PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction et son soutien ! **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant !**

 **R &R : **

**Rainbow Girl : Je suis heureuse que ce texte ait résonné en toi. Je pensais la seule à vibrer de colère mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Si tu tombes sur cette suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! :) Potterement vôtre,**

 **Skaelds : Je suis très heureuse que ce texte t'aie plu ! Merci pour la review ! Potterement vôtre**

 **NB : Je pense (j'espère) avoir répondu à toutes les reviews ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous m'en voyez navrée ! N'hésitez pas à me faire signe, je déteste ne pas remercier les gens pour leurs gentils commentaires !**

 **.II.**

Hermione était fatiguée.

Fatiguée d'être en colère. Elle avait moins de 30 ans et parfois, elle se disait qu'elle allait crever de colère, crever d'injustice. Employée au Ministère de la Magie, amenée à passer du temps en réunion, à argumenter, à écouter, à essayer de convaincre, Hermione se frottait surtout à des hommes. Bien que cela changeait, doucement, le pouvoir était toujours un monde d'hommes. Qu'importe que l'on mette des femmes devant pour montrer que cela se féminisait.

On disait que derrière chaque grand homme, il y avait une femme. Hermione avait l'habitude de dire que derrière chaque grande femme de pouvoir, il y avait un homme qui tirait les ficelles.

On l'avait souvent accusée d'en faire trop, d'être trop préparée, trop acharnée, trop entêtée, trop apprêtée. Aucun de ces accusateurs ne savaient ce que c'était de devoir convaincre une assemblée faite d'hommes de plus de cinquante ans quand on est soi-même une femme de moins de trente ans. Bien sûr, toute personne débutant sa carrière faisait face à cette défiance face au jeune âge. Mais seule une femme peut savoir ce que ça fait de se voir demander du café pour dix personnes quand on est celle qui a convoqué la réunion. Seule une femme se fait appeler « ma jolie » ou doit affirmer que c'est bien elle qui a conçu ce projet et non pas **un** homologue.

Et ça ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il n'y avait jamais de répit. Il suffisait qu'on ait prouvé notre mérite à un groupe pour qu'il en vienne un autre, différent, plus puissant, qui vous prend pour la «charmante» secrétaire. Un nouveau chef dans le service, aux propos plus que limites, que personne n'ose reprendre parce qu'on ne voudrait pas être mal vu. Et tout était à recommencer.

Hermione avait l'impression de passer sa vie à crier. Et elle avait l'impression d'être celle destinée à crier. Quand un propos misogyne était prononcé, tout le monde se tournait vers elle pour la voir se retenir d'argumenter. Parfois, elle aimerait leur hurler « si vous disiez quelque chose aussi, je ne passerais pas ma vie à ne pas être d'accord. » Mais non, c'était bien plus reposant d'attendre qu'elle s'oppose. Bien plus reposant de ne pas être celle qu'on appelait, non sans mépris, la « féministe ». Dans la bouche de certains hommes, le mot « féministe » avait des relents d'« émasculation ».

Parfois, elle avait envie de se lever au milieu de la réunion et de demander « Pourquoi donnez-vous l'impression que l'égalité des droits entre les hommes et les femmes signifie la fin de vos droits ? De quoi avez-vous si peur ? Est-ce que vous ressentez aussi que la balance n'est pas équilibrée et que ce n'est pas juste pour la moitié d'entre nous ? N'avez-vous pas peur parce que vous savez qu'une partie des droits dont vous jouissez, n'existent que parce qu'ils privent la moitié de la population ? Est-ce la peur de vous savoir coupable qui veut vous faire à tout prix avoir raison ? »

Mais elle se taisait. C'était ça, l'ironie. On la traitait de grande gueule, d'emmerdeuse, d'être toujours celle qui râle. S'ils savaient, tous, à quel point elle se taisait. Tous les mots qu'elle ravalait. Toutes les phrases sur lesquelles elle s'étranglait. Parfois, elle avait peur de crever de toutes ces choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire.

Il lui arrivait, au milieu d'un débat, alors qu'elle traitait des arguments auxquels elle avait pensé mille fois, de ne juste plus réussir à parler. Elle s'arrêtait, au milieu de sa phrase et tout cela lui semblait vain. Elle ne comprenait, honnêtement pas, comment on pouvait être contre l'égalité femme-homme. Comment un simple, « féministe » pouvait faire peur à tant d'hommes ? Tout comme elle n'avait pas compris, plus jeune, comme le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait pu être frappé de tabou par toute une population. Il y a vingt ans, on parlait de « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». Aujourd'hui, on disait qu'on était pour l'égalité mais que surtout, surtout qu'on n'était pas féministe.

Elle était fatiguée d'être en colère. Fatiguée d'être toujours celle qui se plaint, celle qui se bat, celle qui subit les moqueries et le mépris. Fatiguée qu'on se moque d'elle, de ses idées, de sa colère, comme si elle n'était pas légitime, comme si Hermione en faisait trop. Ces hommes ne savaient pas ce que c'était de prendre les transports en commun en se collant dans un coin, ou rentrer chez soi accompagnée. Ils ne voyaient tous les subterfuges des femmes pour essayer d'assurer un minimum de sécurité. Des subterfuges que même les femmes ne voyaient plus, tellement c'était ancré dans leur manière de penser, d'être. Elle était fatiguée de les voir s'emporter quand une femme se plaignait, affirmant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça, pas tous des agresseurs.

« Je ne suis pas misogyne, j'aide ma femme à la maison. »

« Je ne suis pas misogyne, je vais chercher mes enfants à l'école. »

« Je ne suis pas misogyne, mon chef est une femme et ça ne me dérange pas. »

Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle allait crever de colère avant trente ans. De colère ou d'abattement. Elle voulait regarder ces consœurs et demander « Si j'arrête de me battre, est-ce que vous m'en voudrez ? Vous qui vous battez aussi, qui savez à quel point c'est dur, est-ce que vous condamneriez ma lâcheté ? »

Elle s'étouffait sur ses mots, trébuchait sur sa colère, s'enlisait dans sa rage. Certains jours, elle voulait voir ce monde brûler. D'autres, elle se disait que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'elle pourrait se contenter du peu qu'elle avait.

Certains jours, c'était juste trop dur.

 **.II.**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce texte vous a plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, ça permet de canaliser un peu sa colère et son désespoir ! En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. 08 mars

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je sais, en ce moment, je ne suis pas trop présente. Je n'arrive plus à écrire et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'ai envie de poster (et cela va vous paraître étrange mais « Et de vous lire aussi ! »).**

 **Alors je poste cette courte suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Un grand merci à PiccolinaSandra qui a corrigé ce chapitre très rapidement pour que je puisse le poster aujourd'hui !**

 **oOo**

Ron tapa deux coups mais personne ne répondit. Connaissant son amie, parfois plongée dans ses pensées, il s'autorisa à entrer. La pièce était vide, pas de manteau, pas de sac. Il espéra voir un petit mot pour savoir où elle avait filé – ils avaient prévu de se retrouver pour boire un café – et quand il regarda le bloc-notes ouvert sur son bureau, s'attendant à lire une note à son attention, il tomba sur un texte, écrit à la va-vite, sûrement à la vitesse des pensées de son autrice. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lire.

 _ **« Pardonnez-moi parce qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis tue. »**_

 _Quand, en ce 8 mars, la communication sur la journée des droits de la femme allait de bon train, on a reçu un énième hibou sur l'engagement du ministère à respecter l'égalité femme-homme. Quand mon collègue a râlé sur ces femmes engagées parce qu'elles sont des femmes et que c'est injuste pour les hommes compétents, je me suis tue._

 _Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas sentie de batailler, d'argumenter, de prouver. J'ai juste laissé couler. Je me suis sentie lâche._

 _Depuis huit heures ce matin, on m'avait offert une rose pour me souhaiter bonne fête, on avait fait parvenir des messages pour me souhaiter bonne fête, on m'avait proposé des promotions sur du maquillage, des vêtements, des aspirateurs._

 _Alors, en ce début d'après-midi, je me suis tue. Je n'ai pas eu le courage. Je ne voulais pas m'engager dans un autre débat qui me laisserait frustrée et qui imposerait dans le bureau un silence un peu froid, un peu lourd._

 _Bien des fois, je me suis tue. Parce que je ne voulais pas être la mégère. Parce que je ne voulais pas faire disparaitre l'éclat de rire. Parce qu'il semblait que j'étais la seule à trouver ça insultant._

 _Parce que je ne voulais pas être celle qui supprimait cette ambiance bonne enfant. Et tant pis si cette ambiance reposait sur une blague limite. Il n'y avait que moi dans la pièce, cette blague ne blessait que moi._

 _J'ai entendu d'autres femmes dire que l'on devrait se féliciter, être fière. Doit-on être fière d'être une femme ? La société est-elle tellement oppressive pour nous ? Ou est-ce parce que je ne le vois plus ? Parce que je suis privilégiée ?_

 _Quelle est cette société où appartenir à un groupe qui représente la moitié de l'humanité doit donner un sentiment de fierté, l'impression d'être une survivante ?_

 _Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui ? A quel moment la femme est-elle devenue une inférieure, une moins-que-rien, une moins qu'un homme surtout ?_

 _Quand a-t-on mis la femme sur un espèce de piédestal tout en la traitant de bonniche ? Dans les discours, elle est une déesse de grâce et d'élégance, d'amour et de compassion, qu'il faut séduire avec délicatesse, cueillir avec douceur, aimer tendrement. Elle ne dit pas de gros mots, ne doit pas être vulgaire. Et c'est parce qu'elle est une déesse, un être fait d'amour et d'empathie qu'il faut la garder à la maison parce que finalement, c'est pour prendre soin du foyer qu'elle est la meilleure. Et voilà que les qualités qu'on lui prête deviennent sa prison. La société a écrit un rôle pour ces femmes et qu'il semble que c'est un crime de vouloir s'en défaire, de sortir du carré que l'on a dessiné pour elle._

 _Tous les jours, on essaye de sortir de ce carré et tous les jours, je bataille entre ceux qui me disent que le carré n'existe que dans ma tête et ceux qui voudraient que j'y reste._

 _Paradoxalement, ce sont parfois les mêmes personnes._

 _J'aimerais avoir la force, tout le temps. Pouvoir être cette grande gueule qui parle sans écouter ceux qui la traitent de mégère._

 _Mais pas aujourd'hui._

 _Je suis désolée qu'en cette journée de lutte pour les droits de la femme, je me sois tue. Pardonnez-moi. Demain, promis, je parlerai à nouveau._

 _ **« Pardonnez-moi parce qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis tue. »**_

 **oOo**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais perso, pour la journée de la LUTTE POUR LES DROITS des femmes, j'ai reçu une rose et plein de mails pour me souhaiter bonne fête (oui, la journée d'Hermione n'est pas vraiment imaginée, oups !). Parfois, j'ai envie de kicker des fesses. Et parfois, j'ai juste plus la force.**

 **En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,**

 **Fémininement/Féministement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que lui voler ses personnages.**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuuuur ! J'écris moins sur Harry Potter en ce moment mais parfois, j'ai des piques d'inspiration ! Et vous en faites pas, j'ai un texte HP en préparation, faut juste que je finisse le dernier chapitre !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les précédents !**

 **.II.**

Hermione regardait son corps dans le miroir.

Elle regardait ses hanches larges, ses cuisses épaisses, ce ventre qui dépassait, ces seins discrets.

Elle se demandait à quel moment de sa vie elle avait commencé à haïr son corps.

Était-ce quand, pré-adolescente, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne correspondait pas aux corps de mannequins de publicités qui hantaient son quotidien ?

Quand elle avait regardé son premier film pornographique et avait observé les seins proéminents, les fesses galbées, les ventres plats de ces actrices qui semblaient tout savoir du plaisir masculin ?

Quand elle avait lu les magazines féminins, qui expliquaient comment s'accepter tout en listant une dizaine de régimes et une douzaine de recettes de gâteaux au chocolat ?

A quel moment avait-elle commencé à haïr ce corps, qui, pourtant, la portait, la supportait. Vivait avec elle ses insomnies, ses journées passées sur une chaise inconfortable, ses longues marches à travers Londres, sa vie à cent à l'heure.

Elle aurait dû l'aimer, ce corps. Il faisait tellement pour elle. Et elle essayait de faire tellement pour lui. Elle le nourrissait, l'entretenait, l'habillait. Elle s'inquiétait de ses douleurs, appréciait sa douceur.

Mais voilà, Hermione a 25 ans et le corps qu'elle voit dans le miroir, elle l'exècre. Qu'importe ce que peut dire Ron, les compliments qu'il peut lui faire, les incompréhensions face à son mal-être, le corps qu'elle voit, elle ne l'aime pas. Elle ne le trouve pas joli.

Elle pourrait s'acharner à faire des régimes, à courir un jour sur deux, à faire la planche, des exercices de gainage, des abdos, ne manger plus que des légumes bouillis et mixés. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà fait toutes ces choses. Non seulement ça n'a rien changé mais chaque manquement à ce quotidien strict apportait avec lui son lot de culpabilité et de déception.

Mais voilà, entre deux, Hermione a découvert le féminisme. Bien que jusque-là, elle avait intégré que la beauté passait par la minceur, maintenant, elle regardait son corps, fonctionnel, aimant et elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas en retour.

Justement parce qu'elle avait intégré que la beauté passait par la minceur. Parce qu'elle avait appris que la beauté n'appartenait qu'à un type de corps, un type de femmes : celles retouchées.

Forcément qu'elle avait fini par penser qu'elle était difforme, disgracieuse. Ses modèles étaient des espèces de grandes poupées qui avaient gagné à la loterie de la génétique et qui passaient quand même leurs journées à faire du sport et à s'affamer.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione était allée faire du sport. Elle n'avait pas décidé d'aller courir pour essayer de perdre du poids, ne s'était pas lancée dans le yoga dans le fond de son salon pour ne montrer à personne son corps. Non, elle était allée faire du sport, parce que la discipline lui plaisait, avec deux amies. Elles étaient rentrées dans les vestiaires – communs – et s'étaient déshabillées avec les autres femmes. Et malgré elle, elle avait observé les autres femmes. Ces femmes qu'elle avait vues entrer dans le gymnase, qu'elle avait trouvées belles avec leurs styles personnels, et leur sourire, elle les avait vues se déshabiller, elle avait vu leurs corps, leurs poils, leur graisse et les avait trouvées belles. Elles ne ressemblaient pas à des mannequins. Elles étaient mieux que ça.

Et au milieu de ses femmes, Hermione s'était déshabillée aussi. Elle avait comparé leurs corps. Et avait conclu que si elle ne trouvait pas ces autres femmes difformes, alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle pense ça d'elle-même.

Ça avait été comme une libération.

Elle regardait son corps dans le miroir. Il ne fallait pas se mentir, ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour. Mais maintenant, Hermione avait compris quelque chose. Le regard que l'on porte sur soi joue beaucoup sur notre bien-être.

Oh, bien sûr, il y aurait toujours des abdos et des régimes draconiens et de la culpabilité. Mais elle espérait pouvoir, avec le temps, avec l'amour de soi, s'éloigner de cette idée toxique qui dit qu'il n'existe qu'une seule beauté et pouvoir, enfin, s'accepter.

 **.II.**

 **Voilàààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai plein d'idée pour ce recueil mais je cherche comment les articuler (je suis en train de faire un mémoire sur la Crise de la Masculinité, croyez-moi quand je dis que je charrie un flot de colère et d'incompréhension permanente, ça donne beaucoup d'inspiration ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore vous lire ! (Non, c'est plus que ça. J'aime les reviews mais les reviews sur ce texte me donne plus de force et d'espoir !)**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiiiiir !**

 **Le 8 mars est passé, la journée internationale pour les droits des femmes est passée et j'ai frappé personne. Accessoirement, parce que c'était un dimanche, ce qui fait que je n'ai PAS vu mes collègues et aussi parce que [racontage de life ON] j'ai passé mon week-end à Londres à aller voir la pièce de théâtre The Cursed Child (une péite!) et les studios Harry Potter (je crie et je saute partout depuis que j'ai eu les billets) et c'était trop biiiiiiiiiiien [racontage de life OFF].**

 **Mais les bonnes choses ont une fin, je suis rentrée au taf et ça n'a pas loupé : j'ai eu envie de mordre mon collègue ! Du coup, exutoire !**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Merci pour la merveilleuse PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction, son soutien et ses commentaires ! Elle est la meilleure ! **

**oOo**

Hermione était assez fière d'elle. Elle avait gardé son calme.

Ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent.

On lui avait déjà reproché son féminisme par le passé. Quand quelqu'un racontait une blague et qu'elle pointait la misogynie. On lui demandait si, pour une fois, elle ne pouvait pas juste apprécier la blague. Elle aurait aimé expliquer que non, qu'une fois qu'on avait vu le sexisme, quand ça nous avait comme tapé dans l'estomac et fait voir rouge, on le voyait partout. Et que non, on ne pouvait pas faire comme si. Il y avait déjà bien assez de monde qui faisait comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème.

C'était d'autant plus blessant quand c'était quelqu'un de proche qui lui reprochait. Un.e ami.e proche. Ou son petit ami. C'était comme si on lui demandait de museler une partie d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas partager d'articles traitant du sujet avec Ron parce qu'il avait « l'impression qu'elle voulait faire passer un message ! ». Non, la vérité, c'était que ce texte l'avait touchée, émue alors elle voulait juste le partager. Elle ne le ferait plus. Elle ne serait plus la petite-amie enquiquineuse avec son féminisme.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait réussi à ne pas être l'enquiquineuse de féministe. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait être fière ou non.

Il y avait l'inauguration du nouveau bâtiment aujourd'hui. Hermione savait qu'il y aurait des photos et on lui avait demandé de faire quelques photos pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Alors ce matin, Hermione avait plus fait attention à son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon soigné, ses yeux discrètement maquillés. La journée était passée, Hermione était contente des photos et surtout de l'interview qui les avait précédé. Les invités étaient partis. Et un collègue d'Hermione lui avait dit à la pause café, devant tous ses collègues, qu'elle était très jolie ainsi. Et avait ajouté « Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas plus souvent ? ». Elle avait bien essayé d'expliquer que ça prenait du temps, de se maquiller et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de prendre du temps – sur son sommeil, sur son petit-déjeuner, sur sa lecture du moment – pour faire quelque chose qui ne lui inspirait aucun plaisir.

Elle avait été diplomate et concise.

Et ça avait été comme pisser dans un violon.

« Mais il existe des tas de femmes moyennes qui se maquillent pour s'embellir et toi, tu es belle et tu ne l'exploites pas ! ».

Elle s'était refrénée. Elle avait haussé les épaules en disant « c'est comme ça ». Mais dans sa tête, elle s'était mise à hurler.

Qu'il n'était personne pour qualifier la beauté des femmes. Et surtout, que son but dans la vie n'était pas d'être jolie. Qu'être jolie n'était pas nécessaire à son travail. Qu'elle décidait si elle avait envie de faire jolie. Qu'elle choisissait pour qui elle se faisait jolie. Que s'il trouvait ça si important, il n'avait qu'à se maquiller, lui.

Bref, que lui et ses remarques pouvaient aller se faire voir chez les Grecs.

Plus tard, assise dans son canapé, elle y repensait. C'était assez horrible parce qu'elle était sûre que lui avait oublié la conversation à peine sorti de la salle de pause alors que des heures après, elle continuait à la ressasser.

Elle aurait aimé avoir assez de connaissances et de diplomatie pour expliquer à cet homme que la société patriarcale poussait les femmes à n'exister que par leur physique et leur beauté, qu'elles étaient nombreuses à se sentir complexées par leur corps.

Mais voilà, elle en avait eu assez d'être toujours « la féministe enquiquineuse ». Ses collègues quittaient la salle quand le sujet était abordé. Ron voyait dans chacun de ses partages un message caché. Ses ami.e.s s'amusaient à l'énerver sur ce sujet.

Chaque fois, un peu plus, elle mesurait ses réactions, taisait ses paroles, muselait ce qui était important pour elle. Chaque jour, un peu plus, elle se taisait.

Et ce soir, assise sur son canapé, elle se rendit compte que sa plus grande peur, c'était qu'ils réussissent à la faire taire définitivement.

 **oOo**

 **Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La fin est un peu déprimante mais c'est une peur réelle de ma part et je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas la seule à la ressentir ! (Merci Neurchi de féminisme – Facebook!)**

 **Je viens juste de finir un autre texte et il est en correction auprès de la fabuleuse PiccolinaSandra ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et j'espère que ce chapitre vous trouvera en bonne santé !**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	6. Miss Je-sais-tout

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que lui voler ses personnages.**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuuuuuur !**

 **Croyez-moi ou pas, j'ai commencé ce texte un soir, avant de m'endormir, sous le regard d'un chéri mort-de-rire de me voir me relever pour noter les phrases qui me passaient par la tête ! Mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais retrouvé l'idée le lendemain !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Merci à la fabuleuse** **PiccolinaSandra** **pour ses commentaires et son soutien !**

 **oOo**

Hermione savait tout. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait Je-sais-tout. Mais ce n'était pas seulement à propos de ses cours.

Elle savait TOUT. Les dates à retenir, les rendez-vous, les anniversaires, les échéances, où se trouvaient les chaussons de Ron et combien d'impôts ils allaient payer cette année. Elle se rappelait choses qu'on avait dites à Ron et qu'il avait oublié au bout de 10 minutes quand elle pouvait lui rappeler des semaines après.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle savait. Elle avait conscience que c'était la définition même de la charge mentale et qu'elle n'aidait pas Ron en sachant tout pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle savait. Et pire, une partie d'elle en ressentait une certaine fierté d'être capable de tout savoir. De tout retenir. De pouvoir étaler sa mémoire en pouvant citer leur emploi du temps des prochaines semaines quand Ron pouvait à peine se souvenir d'un rendez-vous du lendemain.

Elle était consciente que c'était une partie de l'aliénation de la société patriarcale sur elle. Qu'elle avait été éduquée pour ça, qu'elle devait lutter. Mais cela faisait gagner tellement de temps de savoir. Que de temps gagné en organisation, pour éviter les impairs et répondre à tout le monde. Elle se sentait importante d'être aussi organisée, de savoir.

Mais c'était aussi fatigant.

Son cerveau ne s'arrêtait jamais. Au début, elle pensait que tout le monde était comme ça, comme elle. En rencontrant Harry et Ron, elle avait pensé qu'elle était quelqu'un d'organisé. Elle avait appris à en être fière. Et avait pensé que c'est une qualité que les garçons apprendraient plus tard.

Elle avait grandi. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas unique. Qu'Harry et Ron n'apprendraient jamais.

Que ses camarades filles étaient comme elle. Et que celles qui n'étaient pas aussi organisées étaient pointées du doigt par les enseignant.e.s et les autres personnes. Alors que si les garçons étaient bordéliques, têtes en l'air, brouillons, c'était "normal".

A ce moment-là, elle pensait, fataliste, '' aaah, les garçons''. Elle n'avait pas compris que ce qui semblait anecdotique deviendrait la base de leur quotidien et était quelque chose d'ancré dans leur société.

Maintenant, couchée dans son lit, Ron dormant comme un bienheureux pendant qu'elle repassait dans sa tête toutes les choses qui devaient être faites, par elle ou qu'il faudrait rappeler à Ron, elle se demandait à quel moment tout cela s'était joué. Quand, dans leur enfance, avait-elle appris à s'organiser quand Ron avait appris à se reposer sur les filles qui l'entouraient. Et surtout, comment ne pas faire cette erreur avec la prochaine génération ? Si elle avait des enfants, était-elle condamnée à reproduire cette société patriarcale contre laquelle elle luttait tout en ayant complètement intégré ses codes et ses contraintes ?

Ron ronflottait pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à comment renverser le patriarcat entre 2 rendez-vous et 3 anniversaires.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau pour la fille de Bill. Elle l'ajouta à sa liste mentale.

Minuit sonna. Elle décida qu'elle renverserait le patriarcat demain. Après avoir pris rendez-vous chez le médecin, acheter un cadeau pour la nièce de Ron et rempli la déclaration d'impôt.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (Ou pour vider votre sac !).**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne journée, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : la dessinatrice Emma vient de poster une de ces histoires nommée « Le pouvoir de l'amour » qui est assez intéressant !**


End file.
